Belief
by GraceFaithHopeLove
Summary: Julie Black nee Potter, now using the alias Julie James has been hiding out since her husband played part to her brother's death. Well, she had been until Dumbledore showed up one day and brought her back into the madness.


There was a knock at the door as the July heat ran through the house. One would think that there would be some bloody way to keep the house cooler. Julie cautiously crossed the room and peered out the window from behind the thin curtain in the front room. She shook her head at the sight of the man at the door. He certainly wasn't who she was expecting to be at her door, seeing as it was his fault she was here to begin with. Feelings that she hadn't felt in years began to bubble within her. Why was he here? Why was the old man bothering her now? She contemplated not answering the door; but that plan was shot when her eleven year old son came bounding down the stairs headed right for the door. Before Julie could warn him not to open the door, she heard the sound of the old door creak open. Damnnit, she thought.

"Mummy," the young boy with dark hair and bright grey eyes said as he poked his head into the front room. "There's a man here who wants to see you. He says his name is Professor Dumbledore."

"Coming sweetheart," Julie said sweetly.

Julie cringed inwardly at the name of Professor Dumbledore, her former headmaster. He was the reason she had fled across the pond to her family's old vacation home in Salem, Massachusetts. He was the reason she couldn't have her family together as she so desperately wanted. She knew it wasn't fair to blame it all on the old man, of course; but it was far easier to let him take the blame for it all than to look at her own shortcomings as far as their situation went. Julie exhaled deeply before she walked to the door where Professor Dumbledore stood with a gentle smile on his face. He really hadn't changed much since she had last seen him, but then again, he was quite old to begin with.

"Mrs Bl—" Dumbledore started.

"It's James," Julie interrupted. "Talin, sweetheart, go upstairs with your sister please."

"But Mum—"Talin started.

"Just do as I say, please," Julie said struggling to keep her emotions in check.

With a disappointed look on his face, Talin reluctantly trudged back upstairs. Julie ushered Dumbledore into her sitting room before offering him something to drink, which he declined. The old man motioned her to sit, in her own home. Anger slightly burned within her, but she graciously sat down on the armchair across from where he sat on the sofa.

"James is it?" Dumbledore asked. "Have you married since—"

"You know that I haven't," Julie scoffed. "I've been here with my children since you exiled me."

"That was never my intention," Dumbledore began. "I handled the situation the best way that I could. I'm sorry if the results weren't very pleasant for you."

"My family was ripped apart that night," Julie hissed. "And you only ripped it apart further."

"How are your children?" Dumbledore asked as he changed the topic slightly.

"Without a father," Julie said stubbornly. "Among other things."

"Julie," Dumbledore sighed. "I can see that you're still quite bitter about what happened. I thought fleeing the country would be easiest for you and your family given the circumstances."

"I understood that much," Julie said. "Why else do you think I'm here? I haven't seen anyone from home in years. I've had years to think about what happened, but none of it makes sense. It doesn't add up."

"We can't dispute the facts and overwhelming evidence," Dumbledore said.

"How is he?" Julie whispered.

"Are you referring to your nephew or your husband?" Dumbledore questioned.

Julie froze suddenly. Who had she been asking about? Subconsciously, she had meant both. But over the years she couldn't bring herself to think about the latter often without a dooming sense of guilty and loss. She couldn't have stopped it. She couldn't have stopped what had happened. It just happened and because of that she couldn't face him for it. He would certainly hate her. No, she would much prefer to hear about the nephew she had only known for a year.

"Nephew," Julie responded after several moments of silence.

"He's still living with his Muggle relations," Dumbledore answered.

"I still don't understand why that was the best thing for him," Julie scoffed. "I was more than willing to—"

"He's safer there," Dumbledore commented.

"I don't believe that for a minute," Julie snapped.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but understand that this is what's best for the boy's safety," Dumbledore said.

"Then what is your reason for being here, Dumbledore?" Julie scoffed. "Clearly I'm not going to be seeing my husband or nephew anytime soon while I'm exiled."

"I've come to bring this personally," Dumbledore sighed, which Julie hadn't seen him do often.

Dumbledore rummaged through his cloak before pulling out a letter. Julie easily recognized it as a letter from Hogwarts. Her head turned to the photograph on the mantle of the fireplace where there were two large frames. Talin. He was now old enough to head off to school; but she hadn't actually given any thought to him going to Hogwarts. She taught Transfiguration at the school right here in Salem and after the years she had just assumed that he would go to school where she taught. Why put him through the pain of the mess over there?

"No," Julie said. "Talin will go to Salem."

"Is this what you planned for him?" Dumbledore asked.

"What are you talking about?" Julie questioned.

"I think you know deep down that Hogwarts is the best option for your children," Dumbledore said. "Of course, the decision does lie with you."

Julie had always dreamed of her children going to Hogwarts and learning under the best teachers in the Wizarding world. She had always dreamed of them finding her old haunts, teaching them the ways of the castle. But that all changed that night. Things were no longer safe, especially not back there.

"Talin would never fit in with people and their preconceived notions," Julie muttered.

"You've seen to have done a fine job of changing them," Dumbledore said.

"Because no one knows the _name_ that would certainly carry some weight there," Julie said. "How can I allow my son to face that scrutiny?"

"Then don't allow him to," Dumbledore said. "Talin James can surely survive the halls of Hogwarts, much like his parents did before him."

"But it's such a big secret for someone so young," Julie sighed.

"I fear it's a secret of which he is not aware of," Dumbledore said.

"You can't tell me that I should bloody well tell my children that their father brought about the death of their beloved aunt and uncle, my brother, killed a man who was his friend, and left them, can you?" Julie hissed.

Dumbledore remained silent before standing.

"I just wanted you know to know that Talin has been accepted and if he so chooses, arrangements can be made for him to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke.

With that Dumbledore disapparated from her house. Damn old man. Why did he have to come in and mess everything up? Weren't they doing perfectly fine? Julie collapsed onto the armchair in tears. She hadn't even realized that her two children had snuck into the room. Her youngest, Cassandra, who was nine years old lovingly wrapped her arms around her mother. Julie pressed a hand against the young girl's cheek as Talin couldn't help but eye the letter that Dumbledore had left on the coffee table for him. Julie sighed as Dumbledore's last words rang through her head. _If he chooses_. The choice really belonged with Talin. As much as it would pain her to allow him to leave, maybe it was what he wanted. Julie pressed a kiss against Talin's head as she handed him the letter. It was his choice. She really couldn't hide the truth much longer from them; but she would keep it as long as she could. Despite how much she didn't want to go back to that life, Julie Black nee Potter knew that she was about to be sucked back into it.


End file.
